Technical Field
The present invention relates to signal communication, and more particularly to automatic communication and optimization of multi-dimensional arrays for a many-core coprocessor using static compiler analysis.
Description of the Related Art
Data transfers between a central processing unit (CPU) and many-core processors (e.g., Intel® many-core coprocessors) over peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) are plagued by numerous problems including the lack of an automatic and efficient method of performing the same. For such many-core coprocessors, the only existing solution is the use of virtual shared memory. However, this existing prior art solution is a runtime coherence mechanism with very high data transfer overheads and unsatisfactory performance.